


Drunk Shenanigans

by SpiritOfTheShadows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Armin Arlert, Drunken Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheShadows/pseuds/SpiritOfTheShadows
Summary: It's late in the evening. Everyone decides to take the edge off things and get pissed. Levi hears the commotion and decides to the join the recruits game, which he regrets later.For all you Eriri shippers out there. I got you.Don't say I'm not nice to y'all.





	Drunk Shenanigans

There had been quite a lot of commotion coming from down the corridor, and instead of trying to ignore it Levi decided maybe it would be a good idea to have a quick look. After all he was responsible for making sure they don’t kill themselves. He opens the door and was greeted with a sight he didn’t think he ever wanted to see.

Most of them were sprawled into some kind of circle on the floor, all pissed out of their minds. Eren was already drooling, giggling like a four-year-old girl and having the occasional hiccough. His unfortunate victim was Jean who was swaying slightly under the added weight of a Jaeger on top of him. Sasha and Connie were trying to have a stare off, but both seemed to be blinking far too much so instead they devolve into pulling faces and impressions. Armin more troublingly had retreated into the corner and begun planning what he could only assume was world domination.

Mikasa walks over and hands him a drink. He gratefully receives it and swallows the entire glass. He needed something to blast this away from memory. ‘It’s special stuff apparently.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah Hanji made it.’ Levi instinctively wretches but it was too late. ‘She said it was strong stuff to even knock out an Ackerman, but I don’t think it’s working…’ She looks into her glass, ‘I’ve already had three.’ She sits down with the others and begins peering at her hands as if they were some strange entities attached to her arms. In fact, even Eren’s babbling couldn’t grab her attention.

‘Goddamn it, Hanji.’ He sits down and completes the circle.

‘Right then everyone…’ Jean manages to say, ‘I think everyone is pissed enough off their rocker so let’s get started!’ Mikasa jolts back from her hands her eyes widening, they seem to be doing weird things. ‘So, we take it in turns to spin the bottle, and roll a dice.’ Jean picks up a piece of paper with some scrawly notes on it. ‘Armin has already made up the things that you have to do for each number. If you don’t want to do it, you have to remove an item of clothing. Whoever it lands on you HAVE to do it to, no take backs.’ Jean finishes off his bottle of alcohol and places it in the centre of the circle. Armin has now advanced from the shadows.

‘Let’s do it my peoples.’ He rubs his hands together.

What have I gotten myself in for?

‘Now who spins first?’ Eren begins sprawling again, only this time over the unfortunate Captain.

‘How about the captain? He is the highest ranking.’ Oh god.

Regrettably everyone seemed to be in agreement. He leans and spins the bottle, it lands on Jean.

‘Ayyy.’ He yells.

Levi rolls the dice. 4.

Armin looks down the list. ‘Slap them around the face.’ He giggles manically, clutching the list.

‘Well that won’t be too hard…’ he stands and walks over to Jean, now also giggling too much to even fear him. He grabs him by the collar and thwacks him right along the cheek bone.

‘Oooooh, Captain.’ Some of them chorus.

‘Tsk.’ He sits back down; thankful his turn had ended.

‘Mikasa it’s your go!’ She jumps back into reality. She silently picks the dice and spins the bottle. Jean, again.

‘Have you rigged the bottle Jean?’ Eren whines.

‘Nooo…’ He smirks, ‘roll.’

2.

‘Kiss him!’ Armin screeches.

She wobbles over and kneels in front of him. Jean couldn’t hold back his glee and was now grinning from ear to ear. She leans in, pauses and takes off her scarf. She then makes her way back to her spot, cradling the scarf in her arms and gently laying it across her lap.

‘Next!’ Connie’s turn. Sasha. Sit in their lap.

Sasha throws out her arms, ‘Connie!’

Once he had made himself comfortable it was Sasha’s turn. However, Sasha was a bit too distracted and the go skips to Armin. He rolls and spins. Eren. Hug. He whines slightly but accepts the luck of the draw. He gives him a tight squeeze, but when he leans back Eren wouldn’t let go. It eventually devolves into shoving and peeling off his fingers until he was finally set free.

Jean. 5. Kiss. Connie. ‘No, I’m not doing it!’

‘Cluck cluck.’  
‘Chicken!’  
They all yell.

‘Fine you bastards.’ He grabs Connie and snogs him, short and sweet you would say. Jean immediately wipes his mouth with his sleeve, even trying to clean his tongue.  
‘Do ya know what Jean? You’re not that bad…’

‘Thanks.’

‘For a twelve-year-old!’ Sasha and Connie lose it, laughing in hysterics so hard that they both topple over.

He blushes slightly, unable to come up with a comeback. ‘You should have stripped Jean.’ Levi sips from his glass, which had magically refilled with some more of that potent solution.

‘I thought you hated that stuff…’

‘Surprisingly it gets better the more you drink.’ He sips again and nudges Eren to take his turn. He rolls. Sit in lap. Mikasa.

‘Ay Mikasa,’ he collapses onto her, making her jump.

‘I guess its my turn.’

The rounds continue, thankfully Levi not getting any kissing rolls, but the hugging with Sasha was a weird experience, partly as her breath smelt so strongly of alcohol and that evening’s dinner. By the time it had circled back again it had become obvious that half of the numbers were kiss, and Armin fully well wanted everyone to snog each other for entertainment. Sasha and Connie were out, hiccoughing in their sleep. Jean had retreated after never recovering from the backlash from earlier. Only four remained.

Eren’s go. Kiss, Levi. Now even though he could barely string a sentence together he knew that taking that punt would probably be a bad idea. Therefore, the only logical conclusion was to take off one of the largest pieces of clothing he had on. Even Levi could appreciate the view, Titan boy certainly had worked out and that eight pack was magnificent. He takes another drink and tries to focus on the matter at hand. Roll. Spin.

Kiss… The bottle spins and stops pointing at a vacant spot in the circle. Spin again…

Eren.

He clears his throat and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He pauses. ‘Fuck it.’ He grabs Eren, locking his lips around his and not letting go. Eren is paralysed from shock but eases into it, allowing his body to mould to his.

Mikasa finally jolts out from a trance and performs the most unholy guttural gasp in response that was humanly possible. Levi drops Eren and leaves, buttoning up his shirt.

Eren lies there, trying to catch his breath but wheezing instead. ‘Eren are you okay?’

‘That was… amazing!’ He smirks then giggles, then blacks out.


End file.
